Prelúdio
by oO Nika-chan Oo
Summary: James Potter inspirou longamente, tentando conter a queimação em seus pulmões. Reconheceu o padrão, aquela familiaridade, como o ato de voltar para casa. Afinal, era como aqueles olhos verdes sempre o deixavam: fraco e faminto. [JP x LE] [Marauders][First War]


_**Nota da Nika:**_ E fazem mais de 10 anos que eu não escrevo e publico nada por aqui. Hoje, casada, morando em outro país, resolvi me aventurar novamente nesse universo maravilhoso que é Harry Potter. Esse projeto é de longe o maior que um dia eu já escrevi e imaginei. O objetivo é tentar de alguma forma descrever o que foi o ano de 1977. Como que os eventos se desenrolaram.

Pra quem me acompanha há tempos, minha escrita mudou muito. Eu mudei, não tinha como ser diferente. Mas to colocando meu coração aqui, expondo pra vocês. Espero que gostem.

Nenhuma propriedade intelectual presente aqui me pertence. É tudo da Rowling. Eu só brinco com o que ela tão maravilhosamente criou.

* * *

 **PRELÚDIO**

por nika-chan

* * *

 **LILY**

Lily Evans se sentou no primeiro degrau da modesta varanda, enquanto ajustava os cadarços de seus surrados patins brancos.

"Lily querida, muito obrigada por sua ajuda!", disse a mulher de braços roliços, que carregava um menininho de dois de idade em seu colo. "Você me salvou hoje", ela completou enquanto ninava a criança num ritmo animado.

"Sem problemas, Celeste", a ruiva respondeu, levantando-se agilmente, equilibrando-se nos patins, enquanto girava graciosamente o corpo para encarar a amiga de longa data. "Você sabe que adoro o John", ela sorriu para o menino loiro, que lhe retribuiu um sorriso babento.

"Você bem que poderia ficar aqui além do verão", o sorriso de Lily Evans fraquejou ao ouvir a frase. Se tivesse que ficar mais que três meses na casa dos pais, em Cokeworth, longe de Hogwarts e do mundo mágico, ela certamente _enlouqueceria. "_ Bom _,_ aqui está", Lily pegou a nota um pouco amassada, e rapidamente a levou no único bolso de sua saia de veludo marrom.

"Obrigada, Celeste! Fique bem, ok? Tchau, príncipe!", estendendo a mão, bagunçou os cabelos loiros e sedosos do pequeno John, e num impulso suave, sentiu as rodas embaixo dos pés aumentarem a velocidade, cruzando o jardim da casa da sua mais antiga vizinha.

Lily Evans patinou pela calçada, ainda acenando para a criança que lhe chamava pelo nome. Virou a próxima rua a direita, e soltou o suspiro que não notara estar segurando.

Faltava uma semana para retornar a Hogwarts, e finalmente cursar seu último ano na escola.

Isso significava que há quase três meses, encontrava-se presa Cokeworth, pequena vila de trabalhadores no interior da Inglaterra. Sua cidade natal, totalmente não mágica, onde seus pais ainda moravam. Apertou os lábios rosados, num misto de chateação e tédio.

Lembrou-se do pedido de sua mãe, e atravessou a rua, seguindo ao norte, enquanto repassava mentalmente a pequena lista de compras. Leite, ovos, e batatas doce. Incluiu pêssegos (seus preferidos) por conta própria. Parou em frente a pequena porta de vidro, e adentrou o comércio, ouvindo o tilintar tímido do sino, saudando sua entrada.

" _Bonjour_ , _Lilí_!", o sr. Benjamin, um francês barrigudo que há quase uma década escolhera Cokeworth como novo lar, saudou-a com o sotaque carregado, atrás do balcão de madeira. "O que vai ser hoje?"

"Como estão seus pêssegos hoje, hm, Benji?", a ruiva replicou, rolando seus patins suavemente até a fruteira variada do pequeno mercado, e murmurando uma canção apenas aos seus ouvidos, Lily escolheu três pêssegos bem maduros, correndo os dedos pela casca felpuda, antes de seguir adiante com os itens pedidos por sua mãe.

"Diga olá _a ton mere pour moi_!", Benjamim cantarolou enquanto colocava as poucas compras dentro de um grande saco de papel. "Como ela está?"

"Muito bem, obrigada por perguntar", a ruiva sorriu, enquanto pegava a pesada sacola com ambos os braços, após devidamente pago. " _A lá prochaine_!", Lily arriscou num sotaque suave e saiu da loja, fazendo o sino tilintar uma última vez.

As casinhas de Cokeworth se espalhavam além do centro, todas com os mesmos tijolos acinzentados, cobertos de musgo e cerca viva. O verão fora úmido e quente, e as ervas que abraçavam cada construção pareciam mais verdes que nunca, conferindo ao ar um permanente cheiro cítrico e reconfortante de grama molhada.

Lily deslizou pelas ruas, equilibrando-se com a sacola pesada em seu colo como uma criança. Às vezes, arriscava uma volta completa em si mesma, enquanto rebolava o quadril suavemente, dançando a música que ainda cantava baixinho, aos seus ouvidos.

Ao passar por Spinner's End, seus olhos avistaram a modesta casa de dois andares, registrando a grama de aparência ressecada e o rio ao fundo da prioridade. Reprimindo a nostalgia que isso lhe causava, acelerou os passos, suspirando um ar quente.

Não reparou nos olhos escuros que a observavam, do alto de uma das janelas do segundo andar, bebendo cada um de seus movimentos.

Severus Snape reprimiu um suspiro, engolindo uma saliva grossa, antes de fechar a cortina de veludo da janela de seu quarto.

* * *

 **SEVERUS**

Severus Snape se afastou da janela de seu quarto, mordiscando seu lábio inferior, subitamente com muita sede. Deu dois curtos passos em direção ao móvel velho que usava para seus estudos, e apoiou uma mão na superfície, num toque bruto.

Correu os olhos pelo quarto, agora escuro, enquanto inspirava longamente, tentando conter aquela maldita ardência que queimava seus pulmões, a imagem de Lily Evans ondulando os quadris graciosamente ainda em sua mente.

Socou a escrivaninha num barulho surdo e se sentou bruscamente, bufando. Levou uma das mãos aos cabelos finos, numa tentativa de recobrar sua compostura ordinária. Correu os olhos pelos diferentes jornais expostos, e trouxe um mais próximo a si, interessado em reler a manchete que dizia em letras garrafais:

 _MARCA NEGRA VISTA NOVAMENTE_

 _Com essa aparição, já são somadas cinco eventos na mesma semana. "Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-Nomeado aumentou o seu exército", uma fonte do Ministério da Magia relatou exclusivamente. "Não temos nomes, mas a sucessão de atentados nos mostra isso"._

Um leve sorriso se formou nos lábios de Severus Snape.

Ele sabia quais eram os nomes dos novos Comensais. Sabia quando cada um tinha ganhado sua marca negra. Sabia inclusive que seria o próximo: apenas mais um ano em Hogwarts e uniria forças com o Lorde das Trevas. Instalar o controle bruxo sobre o mundo não mágico, dominar os seres tão inferiores, covardes e perigosos, todos os sangue ruins-

 _Lily Evans é nascida trouxa_ , uma parte de sua consciência o lembrou, tão vividamente que jurou ter ouvido a frase murmurada por alguma voz.

Lily...

E tão forte quanto um tapa, a imagem da ruiva patinando graciosamente pelas ruas de Cokeworth, formou-se em mente. Nada além do comum nos verões da cidade, Lily em toda sua excelência não mágica, cantando apenas para si, enquanto rolava pelas calçadas, com seus patins surrados. A saia marrom cintura alta cobria apenas metade das coxas cor de leite, bem torneadas, revelando um pouco demais num impulso ou outro, dado pela jovem mulher, na tentativa de ganhar velocidade. Os cabelos ruivos, longos o suficiente para cobrir metade das costas magras, balançavam suavemente com o vento úmido do verão inglês. E então, a cintura fina, os quadris que tinham ganhado forma de mulher, e o suave rebolar, de uma música inexistente exceto no universo particular da ruiva.

Severus sentiu um pulsar mais forte em seu baixo ventre, notando o quão _duro_ estava, como resposta por estar revivendo continuamente a cena presenciada há minutos. Bufou irritado, fechando os olhos, sentindo-se um pouco patético pela excitação. Encostou as costas na poltrona surrada, inclinando-se para trás, mais consciente de seu desejo, o ar quente o deixando meio zonzo. Correu uma mão por sua perna, alcançando sua ereção por cima dos jeans gastos.

 _Lily_...

Um grito estridente o sobressaltou, fazendo Severus abrir os olhos assustado e empalidecer, toda a excitação substituída por um medo conhecido.

"Mãe?", ele gritou enquanto se levantava, saindo de seu quarto em três pesados passos, acelerando pelo corredor e descendo as escadas levantando uma pequena camada de pó no processo. " _Mãe_!" repetiu, abaixando-se para se aproximar da mulher frágil que se balançava no chão, as mãos aparando os cabelos negros sujos.

"Ele voltou, ele voltou, _ele voltou_ ", murmurava a si mesma, fazendo pouco sentido. Severus foi inundado por uma profunda pena, que se transformou em raiva no momento seguinte. "Ele voltou...", os olhos fixos na janela.

"Mãe...", ele seguiu o olhar da mulher a sua frente, enquanto tentava segurar seus pulsos, visualizando o enorme salgueiro através do vidro, nos jardins da propriedade. Seus galhos se balançavam com o vento forte que anunciava uma tempestade de verão, fazendo grandes sombras dançarem sobre o piso da cozinha.

Suspirou abraçando sua mãe, tentando ampará-la naquele conhecido surto. Faziam sete meses que seu pai falecera, e não havia um único dia que Severus não agradecia a Modred **¹**. Um casamento de duas décadas. Vinte anos de abuso que deixara sua mãe com sequelas como aquelas, onde um barulho muito alto a deixava no limite (psicológico e mágico).

Envolveu o corpo frágil com os braços e levantaram-se juntos. Guiou a mulher até a cadeira do conjunto de jantar antigo, e se virou para as gavetas junto à pia, desviando de um feixe de luz que tingiu a cozinha de vermelho por um momento. Um feitiço lançado por sua mãe, que parecia não consciente, perdida em pensamentos ansiosos.

Alcançou a poção tranquilizante (que ele mesmo havia formulado) e naqueles tão conhecidos movimentos, serviu o líquido âmbar num cálice e o levou até a mulher.

"Beba", disse não num pedido, levando a taça aos lábios femininos, e pôde sentir o cheiro herbal e reconfortante do líquido.

Teve a cintura envolvida pelos braços maternos, sua mãe soluçando alto, e tentou reprimir a raiva ardida que sentia nos pulmões.

O que um maldito sangue ruim fez com sua mãe, apenas por inveja e medo de sua mágica.

Severus Snape estava do lado certo. Todo o mundo não mágico temia o poder e a simples existência de bruxaria - já haviam os queimado uma vez, poderiam fazer de novo, e de novo, até não sobrar resquício de magia no globo. Um animal amedrontado sempre fora a pior ameaça. Dominá-los, retomar ao poder. Juntar-se ao Lorde das Trevas, servir ao mundo mágico até o fim daquela Guerra que já durava oito anos.

Um único relâmpago clareou o céu, anunciando a tempestade que começara. Snape observou as pesadas gotas de chuva que desciam em desenhos no vidro da janela.

Apenas mais um ano, um único ano. E estaria livre.

* * *

 **LILY**

Lily Evans acelerou os passos, sentindo a chuva molhar seus cabelos e roupas. Avistou a fachada familiar, e adentrou a propriedade de seus pais, contornando o jardim bem cuidado, em direção a entrada aos fundos.

"Filha, tire os patins antes de entrar em casa!", ouviu sua mãe reclamar do balcão da cozinha, de costas para ela, reconhecendo sua culpa pelo barulho seco das rodas ásperas sobre o porcelanato do cômodo.

"Desculpe, mas está chovendo _baldes_ lá fora!", conteve a irritação num tom mais suave. Deixou a sacola de papel na ilha ao centro da cozinha, e se sentando numa banqueta alta, pôs-se a descalçar seus sapatos. "Benji mandou beijos"

"Que simpático!", sra. Evans se virou para filha, enquanto alcançava a sacola, retirando os ovos com cuidado excessivo. "Como está Celeste?"

"Muito bem", murmurou, arrumando a franja, agora completamente úmida. Inclinou-se sobre a ilha, roubando a sacola de sua mãe, num sorriso travesso, pegando um pêssego maduro.

"Deixa eu adivinhar, ela te pediu pra ficar por aqui, arrumar um marido, ter filhos", continuou sua mãe, guardando a garrafa de leite na geladeira. Lily riu, enquanto ainda brincava com o pêssego, acariciando a casca felpuda.

"Por aí", e deu uma grande mordida. "Mamãe", disse com a boca cheia, sua voz saindo engrolada. "Você não me disse por que tantos ovos", afirmou olhando a vasta quantidade na geladeira ainda aberta.

"Túnia vem pro jantar", sua mãe respondeu, desviando o olhar, de maneira hesitante.

"... ela não me disse nada", Lily falou mais para si mesma, subitamente se sentindo muito cansada.

Petúnia, sua irmã mais velha (e _mais normal_ , como ela sempre fazia questão de lhe lembrar) havia se mudado para Londres há menos de um ano. Deixara a casa dos pais em busca de uma carreira e de "mais normalidade", seja lá o que queria dizer com isso.

Lily e a irmã eram unidas até seu aniversário de onze anos, dia que recebera sua carta de Hogwarts. A escola lhe abriu as portas de um outro mundo, que hoje era grande parte de sua vida. Infelizmente Petúnia chegara a conclusão que não queria pertencer a essa nova realidade, cortando a irmã de sua vida. Hoje, aos 17 anos, Lily ainda sentia falta da irmã mais velha, da cumplicidade que um dia partilharam. Era exaustivo tentar estabelecer algum contato, além de sempre sair machucada naqueles poucos momentos que compartilhavam.

"Lily", sua mãe lhe tirou dos devaneios. "Nada de feitiços na mesa de jantar hoje à noite. Por favor, apenas tente, ok?"

"Agora _eu_ sou a culpada?", disse irritada, levantando-se da banqueta, e saiu da cozinha, ouvindo sua mãe suspirar alto, igualmente irritada.

Subiu as escadas, andando pelo corredor do segundo andar até a terceira porta à esquerda, adentrando seu quarto. Fechou a porta atrás de si, correndo o olhar pelo cômodo, sem saber ao certo o que procurava. Caminhou até a vitrola, ajustando a agulha delicadamente no vinil já ouvido a exaustão. A música de Fleetwood Mac encheu o quarto, na bateria característica.

Sentou-se em sua cama, olhando pela janela, assistindo a chuva que caía torrencialmente.

 _Nenhuma coruja seria capaz de voar num tempo daqueles._

E piscou, notando em qual linha seu pensamento começara a divagar... sabia por que estava preocupada com os correios bruxos. Soltou um muxoxo alto, e se jogou no colchão as suas costas.

Recebera cartas de Alice e Mary o verão inteiro. Uma vez por semana, uma coruja castanha e outra das torres apareciam em sua janela, religiosamente. Por elas soube que Alice fora pedida em namoro por Frank, e já conhecera os pais dele (com menção especial a sua sogra, que segundo Alice, era uma _bruxa do caralho_ ). Soube também que Mary perdera a virgindade com seu vizinho trouxa e que "nem fora tão especial assim".

Recebera uma carta até mesmo de Remus Lupin, sempre muito gentil, para avisá-la que não seria ele seu companheiro de monitoria aquele ano.

... a única coruja que não aparecera em sua janela naquele verão era a de James Potter.

Lily ainda se lembrava da primeira vez que avistara no horizonte uma coruja branca como neve, no verão de 1972. Quão feliz ficara em receber sua primeira carta informal, enquanto contava os dias para retornar a Hogwarts. O remetente era James Potter. Uma carta leve, divertida, que descrevia seu verão mágico nos campos irlandeses. Desde aquele ano, Lily recebia cartas de Potter durante o verão. O conteúdo foi mudando com os anos, em 75, o rapaz a chamara num encontro de trinta e sete formas diferentes, com direito a rosas encantadas e sapinhos de chocolate. Sempre recusara, apesar do encantamento de sua mãe em relação às flores ("ora, Lil, nem rosas normais seu pai tem me dado", tinha dito alto, para chegar aos ouvidos do Sr. Evans).

Porém, nesse ano, não recebera carta alguma. Havia se acostumado com as notícias divertidas, com a presença de Potter no seu verão não mágico. E não conseguia negar que aquilo a incomodava, porque já estava se acostumando com a ideia que tinha desenvolvido uma _queda forte_ pelo moreno, desde meados de fevereiro, daquele ano.

Mordiscou os lábios, ainda sentindo o gosto de pêssego.

Virou-se na cama, ainda olhando a chuva. Faltava uma semana para o início do ano letivo.

Talvez ainda havia tempo para receber uma última carta...?

Um _toc-toc_ lhe tirou dos devaneios.

"Pode entrar", ela disse, sentando-se na cama e arrumando a franja que lhe cobria a testa.

Seu pai adentrou o cômodo, com uma expressão cansada no rosto bonito.

"Sua mãe me disse que você estava indisposta", e Lily rodou os olhos. Sempre que ficava irritada pela indiferença da irmã e optava por se isolar em seu quarto, sua mãe insistia na ideia de indisposição, porque aceitar que as duas filhas eram opostas e nunca mais seriam unidas era difícil demais para Sra. Evans. "Você sabe que é só uma noite", seu pai começou, sentando-se ao seu lado na cama.

"Papai", murmurou, balançando a cabeça, tentando achar as palavras certas. "Eu não tenho problemas com Túnia jantando em casa, somos uma família", apertou os pulsos, um pouco nervosa e sem jeito. "É que eu me sinto _pisando em ovos_ toda vez que ela - que nós _\- argh_...", e ela se calou, tenho plena consciência que não estava fazendo sentido algum.

"Nós amamos vocês duas", ele disse suave, acariciando seus cabelos ruivos como os dele. "Isso é só uma fase, e vai passar", Lily reprimiu um suspiro e descansou a cabeça no ombro de seu pai. Não queria dizer que sentia, em seu íntimo, que ela e Petúnia nunca mais seriam próximas - e que aquilo não era uma fase.

"Também amo você, papai", ela disse por fim, e sentiu um beijo no alto de sua cabeça.

Observaram juntos a chuva que aos poucos se tornava mais fraca, um vislumbre de sol em meio ao céu azul e cinza.

* * *

 **JAMES**

Viu seu reflexo no enorme espelho, e ajeitou a postura de maneira inconsciente, abotoando os pulsos da camisa que o vestia perfeitamente.

"Satisfeito, Jamie?", ouviu a voz arrastada de Sirius Black, e retribuiu seu olhar pelo espelho. O amigo estava sentado em uma poltrona de couro antigo, enquanto o observava com um olhar de tédio nos olhos cinzentos.

" _Hm_ ", murmurou, novamente prestando atenção em seu reflexo, enquanto levava as mãos aos bolsos da calça nova, feita sob medida, e se balançava nos calcanhares. "Dá pro gasto!", falou encolhendo os ombros e se virou, encarando o amigo. "E você?"

"Que que tem?", Sirius resmungou, agora totalmente largado na poltrona.

"Não precisa de uniforme novo?", perguntou, enquanto descia dois degraus do provador, desabotoando a camisa.

" _Tsc_ ", foi a resposta arisca do moreno, que se levantou em um pulo, animado com a perspectiva de sair da loja o mais breve possível. "As antigas estão ótimas", ouviu a reposta e lhe deu um meio sorriso, despindo a camisa e calças em dois movimentos rápidos.

James Potter definitivamente precisava de novas roupas para aquele novo ano letivo.

Tivera o que os antigos chamavam de "último estirão", e foi com muita surpresa, num dia qualquer daquele _longo_ verão, que se vestindo após um demorado banho, notou que suas calças subitamente não cobriam mais suas canelas. Foi como se tivesse dormido 3 anos em uma única noite, e acordado com 10 centímetros a mais. Sirius lhe emprestara um moletom gasto, e foi assim que reparara que, afinal, não precisava mais olhar para cima para conversar com o amigo: tinham exatamente a mesma altura agora.

Já seus pais não ficaram surpresos quando James disse no jantar, na noite anterior, que precisaria de novas vestes. Afinal, todo ano aquilo se repetia, porque o rapaz sempre tinha uma ou duas camisas com manchas suspeitas ("Poções, mamãe!", James mentia, servindo-se de mais batatas, quando era questionado nas refeições no decorrer dos anos). Não podia falar que há quase três anos era um animago, que um dos seus melhores amigos, Remus Lupin, era um lobisomem e que, _às vezes, as noites saiam um pouco do controle_ , e que acabava com um hematoma ou corte, estragando suas camisas. Nunca dominara totalmente os feitiços de limpeza.

"Excelente dia, Sr. Potter", o alfaiate lhe saudou, enquanto pagava pelas compras, e aceitava a sacola com suas novas vestimentas, um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

" _Ei, Prongs_ ", Sirius o chamou, já a um passo da saída da luxuosa loja, segurando a porta de madeira e vidro, uma expressão impaciente no rosto.

James deu um último sorriso ao alfaiate que o atendeu e deixou a loja. Inspirou fortemente o ar fresco e úmido, de final de tarde, e sentiu o cheiro da chuva recente que lavara as calçadas da movimentada rua do Beco Diagonal.

"Virou Monitor Chefe e agora precisa até de roupas novas, quem te viu, quem te vê, hein, Jamie?", ouviu a voz de Sirius próximo a si, e o brindou com um sorriso sarcástico.

"Se você controlasse suas mordidas caninas e fosse um _bom garoto_ a cada lua cheia, eu não precisaria gastar com roupas novas-"

" _Ei ei ei_ , cê sabe que instinto é algo difícil de segurar!", Sirius se defendeu, olhando uma vitrine que chamara sua atenção. "E nem vem com esse papinho, sei bem que essas compras são pra agradar a ruiv-AI", e a voz do amigo saiu entrecortada, após o soco que levou no braço direito, rindo alto pelo temperamento de James na simples menção de Lily Evans.

"Idiota", disse sorrindo também, balançando a cabeça e parando ao seu lado, defronte a vitrine que exibia uma Nimbus 80, a vassoura recém lançada aquele ano. " _Wow_ ", exclamou.

"É linda, não é?", Sirius disse apaixonado. "É nisso que eu gastaria meus galeões"

"Dinheiro bem gasto", James concordou, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente. "É melhor irmos", disse dando as costas a vitrine, começando a se afastar. "Temos 50 centímetros de pergaminho pra entregar até amanhã, e eu quero voar um pouco antes do jantar", ouviu os passos de Sirius antes de vê-lo ao seu lado.

No mês de julho, completara 2 anos que Sirius Black fugira de casa e havia encontrado mais que um abrigo na casa dos Potter. Havia ganhado uma família, e mais de uma vez, foi chamado de filho por Fleamont e Euphemia. Fora adotado pelos seus pais, que sempre sonharam com uma família grande, porém para James nada mudou: sempre vira Sirius como um irmão.

"Me lembre de novo porque estamos fazendo esse curso intensivo em pleno verão", ele resmungou, levando as mãos aos cabelos longos, que apesar de estarem sem cortes, caiam de maneira natural em mechas elegantes e bem arrumadas (bem diferente do cabelo de James).

"Porque estamos em Guerra", começou em voz baixa. "Porque Dumbledore nos convocou pessoalmente", seguiu enumerando, enquanto se aproximavam da saída, buscando com o olhar a imensa motocicleta de Sirius. "E porque pode ser útil no futuro", terminou, alcançando o capacete no side car.

"Tá vendo, já tá falando igualzinho ao Moony, _todo trabalho_ , nada de diversão", Sirius Black reclamou, rodando os olhos perante as respostas óbvias. Sentou-se na moto, e correu as duas mãos carinhosamente pelo guidão. "Sentiu minha falta, querida?", gracejou o moreno fazendo o motor roncar num barulho similar a um trovão e James reprimiu uma risada.

"Ei, Padfoot, precisa de um tempo sozinho com ela? Devo deixar os dois sozinhos?", James brincou, num meio sorriso no rosto bonito e se sentou no side car, ajustando as pernas (que lhe pareciam muito longas agora). "Ainda não sei como você conseguiu convencer mamãe de comprar uma moto".

"Ora, Jamie, eu sou muito mais que um rostinho bonito", e deu partida, ganhando velocidade. "Nunca subestime meu poder de persuasão".

E juntos voltaram para casa.

* * *

 **PETUNIA**

Pagou o taxista, os lábios finos apenas em uma linha no rosto nervoso. Saiu do carro, e o fechou num baque surdo. Inspirou fundo, arrumando a gola alta que cobria seu pescoço fino. Arrumou os cabelos loiros também, estimulando o volume de seu corte novo em camadas.

Caminhou em direção a casa dos pais, subindo os três degraus da varanda, e bateu na madeira da porta com os nódulos dos dedos, antes de abri-la e adentrar a propriedade.

"Túnia!", foi saudada por sua mãe num abraço carinhoso. "Como você está magra, querida, tem se alimentado bem em Londres?" e teve sua cintura apertada pela Sra. Evans, um vinco de preocupação se formado na testa.

"Mamãe, todas as garotas descoladas são magras, é assim que é na cidade", ela respondeu fingindo um sotaque londrino para impressionar, desvencilhando-se do abraço, e arrumando novamente seu corte de cabelo, ajeitando suas roupas caras carinhosamente.

" _Túnia_ ", e ouviu a voz da irmã, antes de vê-la se levantar do sofá para cumprimentá-la. Correu os olhos por Lily Evans, e reprimiu um suspiro de irritação.

Por que toda vez que via a irmã caçula conseguia achá-la ainda _mais bonita_?

Os cabelos ruivos agora estavam mais longos, na altura dos seios, uma franja reta emoldurava o rosto delicado, e as maçãs do rosto angulosas. Lily também tinha se tornado uma mulher naquele ano que passaram separadas, e como se tivesse ganhado alguns quilos, havia carne em todos os lugares certos e proporcionais, conferindo ao corpo feminino curvas que era impossível não invejar. Apesar da moda exigir o oposto (fina e magra, como Petúnia naturalmente era) a irmã a fez se sentir mal consigo mesma, _novamente_ , e algo dentro de si sabia que aquela não seria a única vez naquela noite.

"Tá boa, mana?", ouviu Lily perguntar enquanto depositava um beijo carinhoso em sua bochecha. Afastou-se do contato lentamente, e respondeu com um aceno seco.

"Cadê papai?", mudou de assunto, caminhando em passos rápidos até a sala de jantar, que estava totalmente posta, o conjunto de _sous-plats_ e flores todos em tons de violeta (sua cor preferida) e branco. Um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios. Seus pais sabiam ser carinhosos, ainda mais agora que os via poucas vezes ao ano. Gostou de ser o centro das atenções, pelo menos uma vez em todos aqueles anos.

"Boa noite, filha", viu seu pai de pé, ao lado da mesa, empenhado em abrir um vinho branco, a garrafa turva de tão gelada. "Ainda gosta de Chardonnay?", e acenou afirmativamente, enquanto dava um beijo no rosto bonito de seu pai.

"Amei a mesa, mamãe", ela disse, aceitando uma taça de seu pai, enquanto apreciava os detalhes do conjunto de jantar, e sentia o cheiro delicioso dos pratos a sua frente.

"Lily me ajudou!", sua mãe respondeu e viu enquanto sua irmã se sentava ao lado direito de seu pai, também se servindo de uma taça. Não soube exatamente o porquê, mas aquilo a irritou. "Com magia tudo se torna muito mais fácil...", e a voz de sra. Evans foi morrendo, claramente hesitante em falar de bruxaria na frente de Petunia.

"Como assim magia? Eu pensei que ela não podia fazer _essas coisas_ fora da escola!", não conseguiu disfarçar a irritação em sua voz, sentando-se na outra ponta da mesa, defronte seu pai.

"Eu já tenho 17, Túnia, agora posso usar magia fora de Hogwarts", ouviu a voz da irmã, e rodou os olhos. Ótimo, agora Lily poderia fazer aquelas... _esquesitices_... fora daquele circo que era Hogwarts. Observou as flores de maneira suspeita... seriam reais ou produzidas por magia?

"Foi bem útil! _Enfim_ -", ouviu a voz de sua mãe dita de maneira como quem quer mudar de assunto. "Amor, me passe as batatas, sim?", e iniciaram a refeição.

Petunia se serviu da rica salada de folhas verdes e das couve-de-bruxelas refogadas no alho e manteiga. Mastigou em silêncio, seu olhar muitas vezes repousando na irmã a sua frente.

Lily tinha um jeito delicado ao bebericar o vinho, ainda com o prato vazio, sua mente parecendo divagar. Teve seu olhar correspondido, e quebrou o silêncio:

"Fui promovida a secretaria chefe essa semana", e bebeu um gole do vinho refrescante, pousando os talheres com suavidade.

"Que ótima notícia, filha!", ouviu seu pai, enquanto ele erguia a taça num brinde solitário.

"Parabéns, Tunia", ouviu a voz de Lily a sua frente, e sustentou o olhar trocado, mas não conseguiu retribuir o sorriso.

"Era de se esperar, eu sou de longe a melhor secretaria naquela empresa", emendou, não sabendo ao certo o porquê, sentiu uma necessidade de se auto afirmar crescer em seu íntimo, enquanto o par de olhos verdes a observava a curta distância. "Então quando me ofereceram o cargo, já tinha ensaiado uma contraproposta com a ajuda de Vernon", e deu o primeiro sorriso sincero da noite, lembrando com carinho do namorado.

Se havia algo que Londres havia lhe dado, além da normalidade que tanto desejava quando saíra da casa dos pais, foi o presente de conhecer Vernon Dursley, de longe o melhor homem que nascera nas terras da rainha.

Conheceram-se no escritório, e por parte de Petunia, foi amor à primeira vista. Vernon era grande, forte e inteligente. E previsível, como ela notara ao vê-lo todas as manhãs pedir o mesmo café latte na cafeteria do térreo do edifício onde trabalhavam. Petunia nunca pensara que iria se apaixonar tão facilmente, mas com Vernon tudo era bastante fácil. Assim que notara seus olhares, ele retribuiu seu interesse com afinco, chamando-a para sair no mesmíssimo dia.

O namorado gostava de rotina, então todas as quartas jantavam na mesma cantina italiana próxima ao escritório. As quintas iam ao cinema, próximo ao apartamento de três cômodos que dividia com outras duas garotas. E todo sábado, Petunia sabia que a noite terminaria com duas taças de vinho e uma sessão de amassos quentes, sobre a roupa, na sala de estar da imensa casa de sua sogra. Tudo deliciosamente normal e rotineiro.

Sentiu os olhos estupidamente verdes de Lily em si, e fitou o rosto bonito da irmã.

"Vernon é muito bom com os negócios", continuou, servindo-se de mais vinho, completamente desinteressada da comida a sua frente. "Falei que ele também foi promovido a analista?", fitou o rosto de seu pai, que servia um pouco mais da bebida para Lily e sua mãe, e mordeu os lábios, num ciúmes quase perverso.

"E quando vamos conhecê-lo, querida?", ouviu a voz de sua mãe ao seu lado, e antes de conseguir responder, o barulho alto do telefone da sala preencheu todo o cômodo.

"Com licença", seu pai disse educadamente, enquanto se levantava e ia atender a ligação.

"Deve ser Vernon", disse sorrindo, tomando outro grande gole, sentindo-se feliz. "Ele sabe que estou aqui, falei para ele me ligar, nos falamos todos os dias após o expediente", continuou, passando as mãos nos cabelos loiros, enquanto observava seu pai voltar a mesa. "Papai, prometo que a ligação será rápida-"

"Lily", ouviu a voz do pai a interrompendo e congelou na sua tentativa de se levantar, meio em pé, meio sentada, numa pose um tanto ridícula. "É pra você", ele disse, sorrindo divertido. "É Potter"

Petunia observou o rosto da irmã se iluminar numa surpresa, e suas maçãs do rosto serem tingidas de vermelho.

* * *

 **LILY**

 _James Potter ao telefone?_

Lily piscou tentando processar a informação e sentiu o coração bater dolorosamente em seu peito. Evitando os olhos azuis de Petunia a sua frente, levantou-se para deixar a mesa. Já ia se adiantando para a sala de estar, quando lembrou de sua taça, e num movimento rápido de mãos, conjurou a taça, vendo-a levitar suavemente em sua direção. Apanhou-a o ar, ignorando o suspiro de irritação de sua irmã.

"Com licença", disse e deixou o cômodo.

Viu o telefone fora do gancho, e sentiu uma necessidade de arrumar o vestido de algodão antes de se sentar no braço da poltrona de couro de seu pai. Cruzou as pernas, apoiando a taça em seu joelho, e após uma breve hesitação, deixou o sorriso brotar em seu rosto, pegando o telefone:

"Me lembre novamente quando que passei meu telefone pra você, Potter?", disse, num tom divertido, sentindo as bochechas estranhamente quentes.

"Boa noite pra você também, srta. Evans", ouviu a voz grave do outro lado da ligação, e seu estômago revirou deliciosamente. "Sentiu minha falta?"

"Você não me respondeu", ela disse e bebeu um pequeno gole de vinho, sentindo-se um pouco tonta. Não sabia direito se pela bebida ou pela voz quente de James, diretamente em seu ouvido direito.

"Eu tenho meus contatos", e jurava que pôde _ouvir_ um dos famosos sorrisos de Potter. Sorriu também, vendo seu reflexo no espelho acima da cristaleira de sua mãe. Mal se reconheceu.

"Diga a Remus que informação confidencial é algo muito sério", e Potter riu no outro lado da linha. Lily bebeu outro gole, genuinamente curiosa com o motivo da ligação. "Vai me contar por que uma ligação e não uma coruja?"

"Com uma coruja eu não consigo ouvir sua voz, Evans", ele disse divertido.

"Por que não me disse antes? Posso te mandar um berrador se a saudade era tanta", e ouviu novamente aquela gargalhada gostosa de James Potter. Sentiu-se quente por dentro e riu também.

"Sempre adorável", ele disse num tom rouco, e Lily sentiu algo pulsar em seu baixo ventre. "Então, Evans, liguei para lhe contar algo muito importante", ela bebeu outro gole, apoiando o telefone em seu ombro, enquanto descruzava as pernas. "Acho que Remus já falou com você que não será seu parceiro de monitoria esse ano..."

"Sim...", murmurou em resposta.

"Eu que serei", ele completou. Um breve silêncio na linha. "Evans?", Potter a chamou, mas Lily permaneceu em silêncio digerindo a informação. "... Oi?"

" _Oh_ ", ela murmurou, mordiscando o lábio inferior.

"Decepcionada?", Potter arriscou, num tom baixo.

"Na verdade, não. Suas notas são as melhores da sala, você já é tutor de primeiranistas há um tempo, sabe como ninguém os melhores lugares para não ser pego após o toque de recolher", ela enumerou, um pouco falante demais. A bebida a deixava assim. "Vai ser bom trabalhar com você, Potter, parabéns pelo cargo", ela disse rápido, soltando um ar quente dos pulmões.

"Obrigada, Evans", ele respondeu, e Lily conseguiu imaginar o moreno com o mesmo sorriso que estava em seus próprios lábios naquele momento.

"E parabéns por ser capitão do time de Quadribol esse ano", disse, sem pensar.

"Como você soube?", ele perguntou, surpreso.

"Frank contou a Alice, que me contou", respondeu, enrolando um dedo no cabo do telefone.

"Então fala de mim com suas amigas, Evans?", ele disse num tom malicioso.

"Não precisa se emocionar tanto, Potter", ela disse, fingindo-se de irritada, numa tentativa de esconder seu constrangimento. "Falamos sobre tudo, e você sendo realeza de Hogwarts-"

" _Realeza_?", ouviu a palavra dita em meio a uma risada alta, interrompendo-a.

"Capitão do time, Monitor Chefe, Artilheiro do ano", ela disse divertida, e notou que seu vinho tinha acabado. _Droga_. "Tem espaço ainda na sua camisa pra tantas medalhas?"

"Ta vendo por que não mandei uma coruja, Evans? Sua risada já vale as horas que passei aprendendo a usar isso aqui", ele disse, naquele tom de voz _quente_ que fazia seu coração bater quase que dolorosamente contra seu peito. "Bom, tenho que ir, ainda tenho que entregar um estudo que Dumbledore nos pediu"

"Pra Ordem?", Lily perguntei genuinamente interessada.

"Sim...", pela primeira vez desde o início daquela conversa, Lily ouviu um certo cansaço e seriedade no tom de voz masculino. "Esse verão foi bem esgotante, eu e Sirius fomos convocados por Dumbledore no início de junho", ele pausou, e Lily ouviu a voz de Sirius ao fundo falando algo sobre terem _sido intimados_ e não _convocados_. "Trabalho de pesquisa, magia negra que nunca tinha ouvido falar na vida...", e ouviu James dar um longo suspiro.

"Não reclame, o máximo de contato que tive com magia nesses três meses foram os _sous-plats_ que eu transfigurei pra receber minha irmã pra jantar", ela disse, e novamente, James riu. Aquela risada leve, grave, tão famosa na escola inteira. Lily sentiu um estranho orgulho de si mesma por conseguir arrancar aqueles risos de Potter.

"Bom, não vou tomar mais seu tempo, então", ele disse por fim, um resquício de divertimento em sua voz. "Volte pro seu jantar e pros seus _sous-plats_ mágicos, Evans"

"Boa noite, Potter", ela disse, e se flagrou sorrindo novamente.

"Te vejo semana que vem, Evans", e Lily demorou contatos quinze segundos para ter coragem de desligar a ligação.

Lily inspirou longamente, tentando acalmar aquela agitação. Sentia-se elétrica, como se tivesse passado por um estimulo muito forte. Parecia que aquela _quedinha_ não passara com o tempo.

Levou uma mão a boca, escondendo o sorriso que se formara, como que escondendo um segredo.

Um som grave e musical preencheu o cômodo, e Lily pegou sua taça ainda sorrindo. Caminhou até a sala de televisão, de encontro ao som, e se apoiou no arco que dividia os dois ambientes.

Seu pai tocava o violoncelo, naqueles momentos já tão conhecidos por Lily e por sua pequena família. Caminhou até o sofá que sua mãe estava sentada, e avistou a garrafa de vinho, que no momento seguinte, fez levitar no ar em direção a sua taça estendida.

Outra música se iniciou e Lily reconheceu Bach logo nas primeiras notas. Observou seu pai, os olhos fechados enquanto sentia a música. Ela achou que seu pai parecia estranhamente mais jovem naqueles momentos de rendição ao seu dom e trabalho. Paixão que ele tentara passar adiante tanto a ela quanto Petunia. Lily perdera o interesse após os 11 anos, sua mágica a consumia por inteiro, ocupando todo seu tempo livre e paixões. Ainda arriscava algumas músicas em seu violão folk, geralmente das bandas de rock que adorava, mas não podia se dizer apaixonada pelo instrumento como seu pai era.

Já Petunia sempre tivera dedos longos e finos. _Bons para piano_ , dissera seu pai. Tocara com afinco até os quinze anos, idade que perdera o interesse pois fora aceita como líder de torcida em seu colégio. Achava que a atividade extracurricular lhe renderia mais namoricos que aprender a dedilhar sonatas nas teclas amareladas do piano herdado pela Sra. Evans.

Sentou-se ao lado de sua mãe, finalmente, e teve a mão acariciada.

"O que ele queria, filha?", ela perguntou, desviando o olhar do marido para a encarar.

"Apenas me contar que será meu parceiro em monitoria esse ano", ela disse, apoiando a cabeça nos ombros magros de sua mãe.

"Ele deve um excelente aluno então, hein?", sra. Evans arriscou, acariciando os cabelos ruivos da filha.

"Um dos melhores, sim", Lily disse, numa voz sonhadora e um pouco _mole_.

"Acho que a senhorita já bebeu demais", sua mãe tirou a taça de sua mão, e apoiou na pequena mesa de centro. Lily riu preguiçosamente, e deitou a cabeça no colo confortável de sua mãe.

"Um dos melhores, mamãe", repetiu, fechando os olhos, apenas aproveitando a sensação quente em seu peito e as notas rápidas e deliciosas do violoncelo.

* * *

 **** **¹** **-** De acordo com a lenda, filho bastardo do Rei Arthur com sua meia-irmã Morgana.

 **Nota da Nika** : plano é atualizar uma vez por semana. Mas tenho um trabalho período integral, uma casa, um marido, uma gata e muito em breve um cachorro. Então pode ser que atrase um pouco. Tenham paciencia com a tia Nika que tudo no final vai dar certo. Adoro vocês e tô feliz demais de ter voltado. Tomem aqui um chocolate.


End file.
